Meet Thorvaldr
Necronymous Forum Private Message Subject: Okay… Sent: Thu Jan 08, 6:36 pm From: Seraphine-Savior To: Centurion616 This is kind of random, but I notice your posts constantly mention this ‘Thorvaldr’ character. You always say it’s watching something or waiting for something, but no one else has any idea who or what it is. I’m just curious… Who is Thorvaldr? :O Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Fri Jan 09, 2:17 am From: Centurion616 To: Seraphine-Savior Thorvaldr? I’m almost glad you asked. He’s just kind of there. A sort of presence, if you will. I can’t really explain it properly without it sounding completely odd. By the way… he sees you. Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Fri Jan 09, 12:01 pm From: Seraphine-Savior To: Centurion616 Uh… could you explain that a bit better? Sorry, I don’t understand. I mean, is he a person, a ghost, a pet, or what? D: Subject:Re: Okay… Sent: Fri Jan 09, 5:20 pm From: Centurion616 To: Seraphine-Savior Thorvaldr is a warriorking. He is waiting for the moon to rise as of now… Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Sat Jan 10, 4:14 pm From: Seraphine-Savior To: Centurion616 9_9 I’m sorry, that just raises more questions than it answers. Don’t bother wasting my time by replying if you aren’t going to say anything useful. I know I’m probably coming off a little bit harsh, but it doesn’t seem like you’re taking this seriously at all. I’d try to help you on the forum, seeing as everyone thinks you’re a complete weirdo and I want to see if there’s anything that could be explained to them so maybe you’ll have an easier time. Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Sun Jan 11, 8:43 pm From: Centurion616 To: Seraphine-Savior I almost considered just deleting that reply there and carrying on the way I have been, but I’ve a feeling you’re not going to give up either way. If it’s that important to you, I’ll explain everything. To the best of my knowledge, Thorvaldr is something of an entity, and like I said before, he’s just there. He doesn’t even have a body, but somehow I’m able to know his every move and that he wants me to tell others about it. It’s an impulse. If I don’t tell everyone about Thorvaldr, he gets angry… He starts clouding my vision and everything gets dark and blurry, then I can’t sleep at all because I’m just lying there shaking. I can almost hear his voice kind of, but he’s not saying anything in particular, only these syllables and non-words that come out of nowhere right when I think everything’s quiet. He’s there, and he’s always there. I can’t get rid of him. I don’t want to go to a shrink, because last time I did they just gave me these pills that only made everything worse. I started seeing Thorvaldr in my own reflection. Even though it was very vague and hard to make out, I could tell it was definitely him. I can’t fight it. Can’t fight a warrior king, especially when he’s taken over my mind like this. I’m trying to remember what happened, but somehow my memory’s been shot. Maybe Thorvaldr did it. I vaguely recall something about getting lost somewhere when I was in Norway, but that’s it. I’d tell you more, but I fear he’s trying to choke me as I type this… Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Tues Jan 13, 11:00 am From: Seraphine-Savior To: Centurion616 Wow… that’s really weird… Anyway, the reason why it kind of took me an extra day to reply is because when I read that message, I had pretty much no idea what to say. That is really, really, weird. Maybe he’s just mad cause he doesn’t have a body? lol Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Tues Jan 13, 1:10 pm From: Centurion616 To: Seraphine-Savior Thorvaldr thinks that’s a great idea. Thank you. Subject: Re: Okay… Sent: Tues Jan 13, 7:19 pm From: Seraphine-Savior To: Centurion616 What? Necronymous Forum Topic - Meet Thorvaldr By: Centurion616 Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:20 pm At least he’s not waiting anymore. (Pardon the blood) embedded Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: Demona Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:26 pm That was really disturbing. Put up a warning next time. Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: milkofthedead Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:27 pm ^ I think “Pardon the blood” could count as a warning. Though he didn’t say anything about the ‘corpse.’ At least I hope it’s not a real corpse… :O Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: Neocracy Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:29 pm Could someone tell me what it is? I’m too afraid to watch the whole thing, I stopped as soon as he left the room. Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: Demona Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:36 pm Okay, here’s a summary of what happened, at least the way I saw it. If anyone has any corrections, I’ll edit this. 0:00-1:12 - Some guy (I think it’s Centurion, but I’m not sure) is standing over a partially dismembered corpse on his bed. He’s replacing the missing limbs and digits with other body parts he’s pulling out of a sack. 1:13-1:40 - He leaves the room, comes back with a rusty sword and helmet and “equips” the corpse with them. Then the video just kind of jump-cuts there. 1:40-3:40 - He’s now sitting in front of the camera, staring. You can kind of see the corpse in the background, only for some reason the limbs are attached to the body like they actually belonged there. Then the damn video jump-cuts AGAIN… 3:40-4:36 - Same thing as last time, only Centurion is gushing blood through his closed eyelids and mouth. You can see some blood on the corpse too, and at the end of it all, Centurion smiles and waves. Like I said, really disturbing shit. It’s worse than it sounds. Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: Neocracy Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:38 pm Oh, that was it? It’s got to be fake. I mean, if he’s bleeding out his eyes like that, how can he see to post? And it’s definitely Centurion in the video. He’s got the swastika tattoo, remember? Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: ForTheEmpire Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:44 pm If it’s fake, those are some really cool effects. Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: Seraphine-Savior Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:49 pm No, no, it’s not fake. And it’s all my fault. See, we were PMing one another before, and I asked about the Thorvaldr guy. If I hadn’t suggested that Thorvaldr needed a body, then none of this would have happened. Subject Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: milkofthedead Posted: Tues Jan 13, 7:55 pm It’s not your fault, Seraphine. Centurion would’ve done it anyway, he’s just like that. Remember when he wouldn’t stop obsessing over that church arson guy? Subject: Re: Meet Thorvaldr By: Winterwing Posted: Tues Jan 13, 8:00 pm 4:21- It blinked. I swear to god, it blinked. Category:Beings Category:Computers and Internet Category:Dismemberment Category:Historical Archive